The present invention relates to a novel and useful driver stage which is specially useful as a component of an inverter.
Sophisticated equipment such as a computer requires a very reliable source of AC power. The requirement may vary from zero to 400 HZ. It has been found that commercially available power contains transient spikes having an amplitude of almost 1000 volts. This, of course, is not acceptable by certain equipment. In addition emergency power must be supplied to this equipment from a battery and to produce this requires an AC source.
There are devices which exist that perform this inverter function. Ferroresonant transformers are subject to audio noise and are quite heavy. Multi step wave type inverters require heavy iron cores and are not easily applicable to a small computer system. Large capacitors are often required for filtering which adds to bulk of this device.
Reference is made to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,437 to Cuk which describes a push-pull switching power amplifier. The Cuk amplifier employs P-N-P transistors which are expensive and not readily available commercially.
An inverter which is operable at 100% modulation and is light and portable would be a great advance in the art of supplying power.